Crystal Aurora Overland
Crystal Aurora Overland is the Guardian of Bravery. She was chosen by Man in the Moon about 50 years after Jack Frost was chosen to be a guardian. She is the sister of Jack Frost, but neither of them knew until Crystal saw her memories. She is role played by Crystal Aurora. History Crystal was resurrected by Man in the Moon about five years after Jack saved her. Like Jack, she had no memory of her past. She was in the forest next to the town of Burgess. She decided to explore and found the town, only to realize that she was invisible. Crystal ran back into the woods, terrified and confused. A lone wolf named Shadow saw Crystal, knowing that she is the one Manny had sent him to find. Shadow helped her discover her powers after giving her an ancient amulet called the Sapphire of the Aurora Borealis. He taught her about nature and wildlife and how to respect them, since animals were the only ones that could see her. Crystal learned everything she knew from the forest animals. The birds taught her how to use her wings, the wolves and the bears taught her how to build a shelter, and Shadow continued to teach her how to use the amulet to turn into and use the abilities of every animal. But, the animals also taught her to stay away from the town and humans. Crystal and Shadow stayed in the forest next to the town of Burgess until Shadow decided that they should move to Yellowstone National Park. He noticed that the town was growing and people had started to clear the forest. Yellowstone was protected from this and would be a safer place for Crystal to practice her new powers. When they first arrived to Yellowstone, Shadow became leader of a local wolf pack and Crystal quickly made friends with all of the animals. She loved the thick forests, the tall mountains, and the deep canyons. She also loved all the new and different species of animals that roamed the park. Crystal's curiosity inspired her to explore the rest of the world, helping every animal and every forest that was in need. She even started to visit towns and cities, but it only reminded her that she was invisible to people. And she always thought that if people could see her, they would be scared of her just like they fear her animal friends. 350 years after she was resurrected by Manny, Crystal was chosen as the next guardian. The other guardians noticed that Pitch was once again getting stronger, so they came together once again. They learned that he was gaining power by turning dangerous animals into fearlings and creating more nightmares then before. Powers and Abilities *Crystal has the power to turn into almost every animal in the world, even mythical creatures. She can also use the abilities of every animal that she can turn into. Sapphire of the Aurora Borealis *The Sapphire Amulet is a royal blue color with a thin silver wire wrapped around it and a thin layer of silver on the back of it. There is a slightly smaller diamond above it. The necklace part is made of silver. When it's power is being used, the sapphire would glow the colors of the northern lights. *It was created in a place called Diamond Cliff, located in the arctic circle where the northern lights are commonly seen. The Sapphire itself was made from the northern lights, the small diamond was made from the ice of Diamond Cliff, and the silver was made from moonlight. *The Sapphire Amulet is not an ordinary amulet. Crystal has found out over the years that it seems to have a mind of it's own. It has done many unexpected things, mostly during battles. It decides on the next attacks and could even control Crystal in serious situations. *When the amulet and Crystal are separated, neither of them can use their powers. But Crystal can locate the amulet using the small amount of northern lights power left in both of them. And if the amulet was ever broken, it would hurt Crystal to. It can only be restored at the place that it was created, Diamond Cliff. *When someone else wears the amulet, they cannot use its powers, but it can talk to them through their mind. Though it is not always nice to anyone. If it gets angry at the one who is wearing it, it will often threaten or shock them. *It always talks to Crystal through her mind, calming her down when she is scared or angry, cheering her up when she is upset, and encouraging her during battle. But it sometimes yells at her if she makes a mistake. Though she tries to keep their conversations in her mind, Crystal will often start talking to it or arguing with it out loud, making her sound like she's going crazy. *It also gives Crystal the ability to turn into almost every kind of animal. *The small diamond is not part of the amulet just for decoration. It's story will be revealed later :) Appearance Crystal has long, straight brown hair with the bangs pushed to the right side and a small braid on the left side. She also wears an eagle feather in her hair. She has the same light blue eyes as her brother. She wears a dress and leggings made out of green rainforest leaves sewn together. Her wings are light and dark brown hawk wings with small black stripes on each feather. Personality Crystal is very adventurous and loves to explore the world. Like a forest animal, she is a little shy and scared when first meeting someone, but she becomes more confident after getting to know them. Like her brother, Crystal is kind of a trickster. She uses her animal powers for fun and mischief. She is very caring towards her animal friends and nature. When she thinks the ones she cares about are in danger, Crystal will do anything to protect them. She is very dangerous in battle, using her animal powers to turn into dangerous and powerful creatures. But, she will only attack or fight if she has a good reason because she does not want to be thought of as a monster. Crystal is honored to help the Guardians in their fight against Pitch and his nightmares, and she is proud to be a guardian. Trivia *Her favorite colors are light blue and silver. *Her favorite season is winter, even though it is the hardest season for her animal friends. She just loves the snow and ice and the glittery snowflakes drifting through the sky. *Her best friend is a peregrine falcon named Carnelian. *Her four favorite animals to turn into is a wolf, a peregrine falcon, a cheetah, and a dragon. She often chooses these animals because they are agile, strong, and powerful. *Her favorite food is fruit that grows in rainforests. *There seems to be a connection between the sapphire amulet and her wings because when she uses the northern lights power, the feathers on her wings glow like the sapphire. *She will only fight if she has a good reason because she does not want to be thought of as a monster. *The picture was made on the "Avatar Factory" app on Kindle Fire. Category:Guardians Category:Females Category:Good Category:Teenagers Category:Crystal Aurora Category:Power users Category:Weapons that have powers Category:Reborn by Man in Moon Category:Animal lover Category:Fighter